An eternity in woodcrest
by KODfreak
Summary: Kratos has to spend an eternity in woodcrest. How will the people react? How will Kratos react to modern inventions?
1. Chapter 1 getting settled

It was a typical summer day at Woodcrest. Riley Freemen cranked open a fire hydrant to keep cool. Huey Freeman was reading a book in a lawn chair while Jasmine Dubois was talking away. Just then a flash of light appeared, as Kratos, the ghost god of Sparta walked out.

"Zeus! You will pay for sending me to this forsaken place!"

Kratos then walked onto the sidewalk, angrily murmuring to himself as he walked. He thought that if he was spending an eternity here, he would have a look around. He then scowled at the children that were in shock as they stared at him. He walked toward the children. Jasmine was crying in fear, while Huey was wondering who he was.

"I command you to show me around this hellhole." said Kratos.

"S-Sure, this is Woodcrest, I'm Jasmine Dubois, that's Huey, and Riley is over there." Jasmine said as she pointed at the clearly scared child.

"There has got to be a place for me to stay."

"You could stay at my house." said Jasmine, not wanting to anger the Spartan.

"Very well."

Jasmine then led Kratos into her house where he took a look around.

"H-hey mom, my new friend is going to stay with us for awhile."

"Oh really? Let me see this friend of yours"

Sarah then came from the kitchen to see Kratos. She was pretty shocked, but Kratos just rubbed his chin and stared at her.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you." Sarah said, blushing.

Sarah then shook Kratos's hand, but Kratos didn't understand what this meant. Sarah then held Kratos hand for a moment.

"Sorry,"

Sarah then felt Kratos's chest.

"You're so muscular"

Kratos felt a bit awkward, but aroused at the same time.

Honey I'm home! Said tom said he burst through the front door. Tom then took a look at Kratos, had a flash back of anal rape, and ran into his room screaming.

"That's tom" said Sarah.

Kratos then decided to hang his heavy blades somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2 a strange change in living

Kratos left his blades by the front door.

"What is with that man?" Kratos asked Sarah. "He seems like he's being chased by a harpy."

"Well, it's just that he's, shy around new people."

"I see."

"Say, you didn't tell me your name."

"I'm Kratos, the god of war."

"Ooooh, sounds like you've been through a lot."

"I have."

"Tell me about all the adventures you've had."

Kratos told Sarah about the days of war, his trials to become a god, killing Ares, his betrayal at the hands of Zeus. He also told her about how he tried to kill Zeus once, but failed causing the war between titans and gods, and finally killing Zeus. He also told her how he tried to kill himself, but was saved by an unknown ally.

"But Zeus survived his injury, and sent me here."

"What an amazing story."

"Thanks."

The door bell rang. Kratos wondered what was going on.

"Oh, the pizza is here."

Jasmine came running down the stairs for the Pizza.

"That will be $20.00."

The pizza man noticed Kratos.

"Whoa, Kratos is real?" the man asked as Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Well, see ya." The man said as he left the house.

"What is this pizza?"

"It's food." Jasmine said as they sat down at the table.

Kratos then helped himself to a slice. He was surprised at the flavor; it was something he had never tasted before. After they finished Kratos went to sit on the couch. It was more comfortable then his throne chair. Jasmine came in to watch TV. When it turned on, Kratos ran over to it. He thought it was some sort of portal. He tried to go in, but seemed to be covered by some sort of force field. Kratos grumbled as he watched Jasmine's shows. After awhile, he felt kind of tired.

"So where shall I sleep?"

"You can stay in the guest room." Jasmine answered.

Kratos immidiently walked up the steps into the room. He turned off the light, took off his clothing, and went into the covers. After awhile, he heard somebody come into his room. It was Sarah.

"Hey Kratos, Tom locked the door, so can I sleep in the bed with you?"

"Very well, but wouldn't you rather let me kick down the door?"

"No, I'd rather sleep with you."

"Alright."

Sarah took off all her clothes, and went into bed. She slowly rubbed Kratos chest. Kratos answered by holding her close to his body. They then eventually engaged in sexual intercourse, and slept through the night. The next morning Kratos woke up with Sarah holding on to him. The door to his room opened. It was tom.

"Sarah honey, why are you-AAAAHHH!" Tom screamed as he ran to his room and locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3 the new conflict

Kratos grumbled as he shut his eyes to rest. After awhile, he felt Sarah get up and walk out of the room. After a few minutes, Kratos smelled something. He got up out of bed and got dressed to see what the smell was. It was Sarah cooking breakfast.

"Oh, hey Kratos, breakfast is not quite ready, so why don't you go take a shower?"

"A, shower?"

"You don't know what a shower is? Oh uh, Jasmine, can you finish making breakfast while mommy show Kratos how to take a shower?"

"Sure!"

Sarah led Kratos into the bathroom. They both got in and Sarah locked the door. The bath looked a lot like the bath in his old house, so he stripped down naked. Kratos was surprised to see that Sarah took off all of her cloths too.

"Well." Sarah said in a seductive voice. "You turn this knob up for warm water, and down for cold. I will leave it on warm for us."

"Us?"

"Yeah us. I'm pretty dirty, so I need to take a shower too."

Sarah stepped in the shower.

"C'mon Kratos."

Kratos took Sarah's hand as she pulled her in. the two were very attracted to each other, and held and kissed each other. They cleaned themselves in a very suggestive way. After they were done, they dried each other off, put on their cloths, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Jasmine had the food set out on the table, as she had already eaten her food.

After they ate breakfast, Sarah got up and got ready to leave with Jasmine.

"Where are you two going?"

"Well, were going to the store to get some things. You stay here okay?"

Kratos went outside to see them off. Kratos did not know what to think of cars. They looked like very fancy chariots with no horses. And the noise was weird to him. But as they left, Kratos noticed something in the corner of his eye. Standing in the front lawn was Huey and Riley. They seemed pretty mad.

"What kind of torture are you putting Jasmine through?"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort."

"Well man, we going to put a stop to it."

The two boys charged at Kratos. Kratos quickly grabbed his blades and swung them around. Riley was severely cut, while Huey dodged them and was making his way toward Kratos.

Kratos had had enough. He decided to use Poseidon's fury.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" he yelled as huge blast electricity badly injured the boys. The blast had knocked the boys out. Kratos walked back into the house and decided to wait for the girls to come back. As he stepped in He saw Tom cowardly staring at him.

"Ar-are you going to hurt me?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes. You don't protect Sparta by being a coward you know."

"I guess."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud scream from outside.

The two ran out to see the cause of the scream. There was Jasmine staring at the two passed out boys. The blast seemed to have made a giant crater in the front lawn.

"HUUUUUEEEEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"AAAAHHH!" Tom screamed. "You could have hurt my baby!"

Kratos scowled at the man, which made him not speak.

"Kratos, how could you?" Sarah asked.

"They attacked me first."

"You don't attack children!"

"But I-"

"I don't think we can stay in the same house anymore."

Kratos frowned as everyone went back into their houses, leaving Kratos alone.

"Zeus! Once I get out of here, I will make sure you have a slow, painful, bloody death!"

Kratos walked on the side walk. He was unsure what to do next.

"Well hey there good sir."

"Hey."

"My name is Uncle Ruckus (no relation)." 

"Listen, I have no place to stay."

"Really? You can stay with me! Come on!"

"Ok." Said Kratos as he left with Ruckus.


	4. Chapter 4 the choice

Kratos hoped that this man's house was as nice as Sarah's. His hopes faded as he saw Ruckus's old wooden shack.

"I know it's not much, but you can stay on my bed, and I'll sleep on ma couch."

"Very well."

"You know something, Mr. White man?"

"What is it?"

"You are da whitest man I ever met. Did ja put facepalm all over your body?"

"No, I am a ghost god, which makes my skin a pale white."

" I see."

Later that night Kratos went to bed on Ruckus's old bed. It certainly was not as comfortable as Sarah's bed. Kratos had a nightmare about his family, and how they were killed. Kratos woke up startled, and said:

"You think you can torture me with my past, Zeus? When I'm through with you, Your head will be on my wall!"

"Mr. Whiteman? Is that you? Who are you talking to?" asked Ruckus, woken up.

"Nobody important." Kratos said hoping to anger Zeus.

"Well, whateva."

_**Morning**_

Kratos left the house early to see if there was a way to mount Olympus from Woodcrest, or at least back to Sparta. Ruckus left before Kratos even woke up, as he had 37 jobs to work. Kratos took a long walk to the Dubois house, and just stared at it.

Just then, a portal of light appeared behind Kratos. This startled him. He quickly turned around to see that is that one man that he accidently killed awhile back.

"What! You!" Kratos yelled.

"My lord, it is time for you to kill Zeus."

"But how did you…"

"When I was being dragged into the underworld, I just thought about you, and my strength returned to me!"

"You're a good soilder."

"Well, now you must leave."

Sarah and Jazmine walked out of the house. Kratos looked at them.

"Kratos, are you leaving?"

Kratos frowned at the two. He was reminded of his wife and daughter.

"Yes."

"Kratos, I'm sorry for throwing you out like that."

Kratos let out a sad sigh.

"Please don't leave Kratos." Jazmine said.

Kratos looked at the man.

"My lord, we must hurry!"

A/N it's a short chapter, but what will Kratos choose?


End file.
